


[Podfic of] Lost and Found

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been two days, but a lot can happen in two days. You can topple a government. You can start a war. You can also, apparently, manage to misplace one very tall Russian spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675517) by [Zinnith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnith/pseuds/Zinnith). 



Title: [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675517)

Authors zinnith

Cover artist: lavenderFrost

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

Pairing: gen

Length: 0:13:50

Download: [MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Lost%20and%20found-%20final.mp3) | [MP4](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Lost%20and%20found-%20final\(1\).m4b)


End file.
